Like Father Like Son
by British Racing Green
Summary: A series of stories about Raimundo and his son, Ayrton.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first story that I have published on this site. It is based on me when I was a younger and what me and my Dad still do to this day.**_

_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Formula 1 or any other product mentioned below.**_

**Like Father Like Son**

**Chapter I: Racing is in my Blood**

Six-year old Ayrton Pedrosa slept softly in his warm racing car bed; clinging onto the white and red polka dotted blanket he called _Nice_. He should really have given it up years ago, but it's the same situation with Ninja Fred and his father – he's a good luck charm.

The time was 03:47 on a Saturday morning and everyone in the house should have been asleep. But not everybody was. Raimundo was already up, showered and on his way to his son's bedroom.

He gently opened the door and silently made his way to Ayrton's bed. It was shaped like a Formula 1 car with a white and red paint job, #27 on the front and back wings, 'Ayrton' written next to where the driver's head would be, with a Brazilian flag next to it.

Rai gently knelt down so that he was level with his son and rocked him softly. The little boy stirred, gradually opened his turquoise eyes, rubbed his messy black hair and slapped his tanned skin to make himself wake up.

"You're breakfast is on your chair waiting for you. It starts in 10 minutes."

"Okay Daddy." Ayrton raised himself from out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom, and then the living room. His eyes were still adjusting to the light as he grabbed his plate of butter and Marmite toast from his chair whilst his father switched the TV on.

"Where is Mummy?" Ayrton asked his father.

"Oh she'll be here for when they actually start, but she isn't fussed about the build up." Raimundo replied.

Ayrton quickly wolfed down his breakfast and cuddled up next to Rai as a special title played and the presenter came on.

"Well done indeed for getting up _this_ early on a Saturday morning, you really are true fans. Now months of talking and testing are over. It's now for real; this is where it all starts. It's time for qualifying here in Melbourne for round one of this year's Formula 1 World Championship."

As the legendary theme music played out, little Ayrton jumped around in his place whilst still clinging to his dad. They never missed the Grand Prixs, even if it meant getting up at some un-Godly time of day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do own my OC – Ayrton – but apart from him I don't own anything else.**_

**Chapter II: Friday Afternoon**

Friday seemed to fly by for little Ayrton.

He had achieved enough merit points that week to earn a sticker on his homework diary, and while the last one standing in Dodgeball he took out the last _five_ kids from another class and earned his class victory.

He was carried shoulder high across the little playground back to their classroom for his efforts.

Ayrton couldn't wait to get home either.

It was the Spanish Grand Prix at the weekend and he wanted to find out from Raimundo (Daddy) who was quickest in practice.

He also knew Kimiko (Mummy) would be waiting for him down the front of the mosh-pit of parents in the big playground.

The bell rang and the class stood up and faced Miss Carson (their young teacher) who was standing by the door.

"_Alright class line up please. Ayrton, since you won us the Dodgeball match you can lead the class out behind me._"

"_Yay! Pole position!_" He said to himself as he made his way to the front of the forming line.

All the other kids rolled their eyes at him.

This kid seemed to be obsessed with motor racing and nothing else.

Ayrton's imagination now went into overdrive.

To him, this normal walk past all the other classes and into the little playground was the warm-up lap of a Grand Prix.

He was on Pole and all the other kids were the other drivers, Miss Carson was the Safety-Car and the noise of all the parents and kids in the big playground was the crowd.

Miss Carson could see Ayrton weaving from left to right behind her 'warming his tyres'.

She thought it was cute that he came up with stuff like this.

She liked motor racing as well and the pair would often talk about it during class or playtime.

As they rounded the corner separating the little playground from the big playground she looked around to see if all of her class were still with her.

They were, and just like the Safety-Car, she peeled off to the side, letting Ayton and his classmates' run past her in a blur of dark blue jumpers and cardigans.

Ayrton led for most of the way until he stopped dead in his tracks.

Kimiko wasn't in her normal place.

In fact she wasn't there at all.

Like a stalled car, he waited until all the other kids had passed him before he moved again.

He climbed onto a bench; his eyes darting around the swarm of parents trying to find her but alas to no avail.

He couldn't even find Uncle Omi or Uncle Clay.

There he waited for at least five minutes, watching the crowd slowly disperse out through the main gate.

Miss Carson walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Where's your Mummy Ayrton?_" she asked him sympathetically.

"_I don't know Miss Carson. She always stands there but she didn't today and I can't see my Uncles either._" He said in a slight panic.

The two waited at the bench until virtually everyone had gone.

Then, Miss Carson spotted somebody in the distance standing by a water fountain that resembled Ayrton looking at his watch.

"_Is that your Daddy?_" she asked him pointing at the man.

"_Yes! Daddy! Daddy!_" Ayrton shouted out as he ran across the playground towards Rai.

"_Hey! Where on earth have you been? I've been standing over here for ages._" Rai said picking up his son a spinning him around.

"_Mummy stands up the front and I couldn't see her so I stood with Miss Carson until she saw you._" Ayrton explained in one go.

"_Oh well. I stand here. I'm picking you up on Fridays from now on so your Mummy can have a bit of a break from us for a while._" Rai told his boy as he put him down.

Ayrton waved to his teacher and grabbed Rai's hand.

Rai also gave Miss Carson a wave and she waved back to them.

It was so refreshing to her to see a kid at the school who actually had a father figure in their lives; and to have a Dad who wanted to spend time with them.

She had picked that up about Rai at their first parents' evening. He seemed to spend most of the time talking to her about what they did at home.

Father and son made their way out of the gate and towards Raimundo's parked McLaren MP4-12C, which had drawn quite a crowd of other Dads and kids.

It must have been at least five or six people deep in places.

Camera phones were out and people were touching the orange bodywork to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"_Damn. I knew this would happen._" Rai muttered to himself upon seeing the attention his car was getting.

"_Why didn't you use Mummy's car or Uncle Clay or Uncle Omi's car?_" Ayrton said looking up at his Dad.

"_Well I can't move the driver's seat back in Mummy's NSX because she'll moan at me. I don't like Uncle Clay's Mustang, and we wouldn't be able to fit in Uncle Omi's Smartcar._" He explained.

"_Well __you__ might be able to fit in it but that's not going to help us is it?_" Rai continued, tussling Ayrton's hair.

Raimundo then quickly picked his son up on his back, got his car keys out and slowly squeezed his way through the ever increasing crowd.

After eventually getting to the left door he put Ayrton down and hastily unlocked and opened it.

Ayrton eagerly jumped into the seat and Rai locked him in.

Rai almost had to slide along the bonnet to be able to get around to the right door and only just made it into the car himself.

He gave the engine a blast and the crowd in front of the car moved onto whatever space was left of the pavement.

With a clear road ahead of him Rai asked his co-driver, "_Are you ready?_" as he continued to rev the engine.

Ayrton took a deep breath:

"_One red light, two red lights, three red lights, four red lights, five red lights...Go!"_

And with that, Rai floored it and roared away from the bystanders.

_**Sorry this has taken so long. I've been working on many other stories and University work.**_

_**I genuinely used to do what little Ayrton did in the playground when I was young. Playing Formula 1 was pretty much all I ever did.**_

_**One of my teachers was into F1 as well, and my Dad used to pick me up from Infant School (ages 5-7) on Friday afternoons.**_

_**One of my friend's then girlfriend was picked up from school in a Bugatti Veyron for her 16**__**th**__** birthday because her mother cleaned the house of the guy who owned it. When we all noticed exactly what it was, a scene exactly like the one above happened.**_

_**Please review...pretty please.**_


End file.
